Paint ball is a fairly new sport which has come on strong in the last few years with teams forming all over the globe. In fact, college teams are now forming and scholarships are being awarded at universities all over the nation for paint ball enthusiasts. While some may call it an extreme sport, it is being recognized as a sport where one who has the talents of precision accuracy with a paint ball gun and speed can make a living at it through such modes as endorsements. This new innovative product will allow for individuals as well as teams to create funds through displaying products for other companies. The new innovative product can also be used to display team logos.